


Not a Chance

by SeptiplierAwayyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Mentioned Dream, Mentioned date, Short Story, Tommy is sleeping, but she wanted me to put it up so here you go, but you dont need to read it before this, in the same universe as my story Falling For You, mentioned Georgenotfound - Freeform, my girlfriend wrote this not me, wilbur is lonely baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy
Summary: Wilbur comes home from a date with Dream and talks to Tubbo about it while Tommy is asleep. (PS, my girlfriend wrote this short story, not me-)
Kudos: 122





	Not a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Giving credit to my girlfriend here because she wrote this and asked for me to put it up!

Tubbo looked up from his phone, hearing keys in the door. Tommy grumbled in his sleep, shifting his head, which rested in Tubbo’s lap. 

“Hey Wilbur,” Tubbo said quietly when he saw who it was. “How was your date?”

Wilbur relocked the door and set his keys on the table. He walked over and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, facing Tubbo. Tommy was stretched over the rest of the couch, leaving no room for anyone else. 

Wilbur sighed. “He’s a really great guy. He really is. It was a nice date. It went really well, until he saw his friends.”

“Oh?” Tubbo asked. 

“Well, I say ‘friends’ loosely. We joined them for a while. I knew, then, that he and I would never work.”

Tubbo raised his eyebrows in a question, pulling the blanket higher onto Tommy’s shoulders. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Wilbur exclaimed. “You didn’t see the way he looked at George. He looked at him with such pure love. It’s like.. it’s the way everyone wants someone to look at them. It was such an intense look.”

“Are they dating?” Tubbo asked quietly. 

“No, they aren’t,” Wilbur said, gesturing wildly. “I don’t know how. He’s clearly in love. I think George just doesn’t see it. He’s quite obvious with his feelings.”

“Obvious how?”

“Whenever we were laughing at something, George would look at him. No,” Wilbur corrected himself. “They’d look at each other. A lot. If I had the chance, I don’t think I’d go out with him again.”

Tubbo looked at Wilbur sympathetically. 

“He’s clearly already in love with someone else, and I think he’d be unhappy being with me. I don’t want that. And that was  _ if  _ I had another chance. I don’t think I will.”

Wilbur leaned his head against the wall, his face tilted towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes. “I never really had a shot from the beginning, Tubbo. You didn’t see it. There’s something between them. I don’t think they know if, but I think the rest of us do.”

“I’m sorry, Wilbur. Are you upset?” Tubbo asked quietly 

“No,” Wilbur said after a moment. “I’m a weird way, I’m glad. I have no doubt they’ll end up together. Good for them. They both deserve someone. Each other. I’ll find someone. We just weren’t meant to be.”

“I’m sorry,” Tubbo said. 

“I’m fine. I’m going to bed,” Wilbur said quietly, getting up. “I’m going to bed. You should as well. It won’t be comfortable if you fall asleep there.”

“But-“

“Tommy will be fine without you, Tubbo.”


End file.
